A penny for your thoughts
by VillageIdiotsSidekick
Summary: A quick one-shot with the pairing Taylor/Andrea


_This is for a friend of mine (I won't name her because she'll moan about her 'street cred') who does so much for other people while dealing with her own problems yet gets little back. If you're reading this Ribbes, thank you and I hope everything works out for you with your Dad. I also hope you'll admit to wanting Zach back but you're too stubborn like the rest of your criminal gang that you call 'fam'._

It was a cold winters night, colder then usual. The black night sky was clear and the northern star was twinkling pleasantly. The moon shone happily in its place in the blackness as if reflected the suns light onto St Trinians school, for once all was calm. As small snowflakes started to dance in the moons happy glow, a figure emerged from the outdated building. She wore her usual tracksuit bottoms and hoodie, the cold slapped her in the face when she first walked out. The freezing temperature didn't bother her, being born in England meant she was used to the cold, and she carried on walking across the frozen grass.

As the student walked the cold began to creep into her fingers, the girl quickly decided that she'd rather keep her fingers warm and pulled the sleeves of her hoodie over her now freezing fingers. A few times she fell down the holes in the ground, created by mischievous first years, and she would always get back up and act as if she had never fell down in the first place. Eventually she reached the only picnic bench that was still standing in the St Trinian grounds, she didn't bother dusting the small flecks of snow off before she sat down.

The girl sat on the table with her hands resting in her lap as she gazed up into the sky. Her mind was spinning with thousands of thoughts, the poor girl only wanted to be free of those thoughts. It had dawned on her that she only had two terms left until she had to leave the place she called home. She had came out here to clear her head, she used to do this a lot when she was small.

The St Trinian sighed, this wasn't doing it's usual magic, and then watched her breath swirl away into the night like steam. Something in her head screamed at her and begged her to talk to someone, but this girl was stubborn. She refused to go running to someone and pour her St Trinian heart out, people would use that against her. This girl knew she needed to hear a friendly voice but was to proud to admit it,

"What are you doing out here?" The girls head shot up, "It's freezing!"

"Go back inside then," She growled, her peace had just been interrupted,

"What? No insult?" The pale girl smirked,

"Get bent. Go slice ya wrist or something yeah?"

"I would but you stole my knife," The pale girl smiled jokily, her face then grew serious, "What's up Taylor?" Her voice was full of concern,

"Nothing, just thinking. Don't worry Andrea, I'm gonna slit me wrists like you," Taylor stated, "I aint Emo,"

"I'm aware. You coming back inside?" She asked,

"Nope, am comfy out 'ere," Taylor said, the emo sighed, of course her rival would be stubborn.

The pale girl and her rival sat outside in the freezing cold, listening to the delicate snow flakes dropping gracefully to the Earth. Andrea knew that she shouldn't push the chav sat next to her but her curiosity was beginning to take over, she had to know what was wrong. Andrea could read the small flashes of emotion on Taylor's face, the first emotion she saw was confusion. That flicker of confusion in the girl's eyes confused Andrea. What was Taylor confused about? The girl, who couldn't pronounce many words, was never confused. Taylor was always sure of herself and situations going on around her. The next was fear, Taylor was never afraid. She was almost fearless.

Andrea finally plucked up the courage to say something, the worry inside of her was beginning to build up. The emo didn't know how to approach the chav, if she went the wrong way about it she might never find out what was wrong. "Taylor," Andrea started,

"That's ma name, don't wear it out,"

"That was pathetic," Andrea chuckled, Taylor shrugged, "Tell me what's wrong,"

"Who says that there's something wrong?"

"The look on your face," A frozen Andrea answered, Taylor rolled her eyes,

"It's 'cos I'm cold, you coming in or wot?" Andrea knew that Taylor would talk when she was ready,

"Yeah I'll come,"

"If anyone asks I was ready to knock you out," Andrea rolled her eyes,

"Whatever you say, chav." She smirked.

And with that the two rivals walked back into the warm, welcoming building that was there home. I love you, Taylor mumbled in her mind. She would never tell Andrea that three worded fact, Taylor thought it was best to keep things to herself until they left St Trinians for the last time.


End file.
